cupcakkefandomcom-20200215-history
Best Dick Sucker (song)
Lyrics) This right here is for all the lovers If that's yo man don't let him suffer Do it and don't hide under the covers Show that ninja you the best dick sucker Let me taste that dick on my breath Let me smell that dick on my breath After I sucked it and did it best it gave me bad breath I need some Winterfresh Cause I'm the best best best best best dick sucker Best best best best best dick sucker Best best best best best dick sucker Best best best best best dick sucker Got to pay me like a booking Fuck it lets do it behind the bushes Told him lets kick it no arsenal So I can give him more rides than carnivals With all respect I mean no respect I fuck like I'm fucking for a check Never let the dick in neglect Pussy can't be still it caught tourettes Kissing his dick in slow motion using his nut as face lotion Fuck a Skype come over give me the pipe Cum in my mouth morning noon and night to keep my teeth white Cat dripping everywhere come get the floor mopped up I done drank so much nut I think my throat stopped up Real dirty on the dick I ain't talking bout filth Got cum up on my lip looking like I got milk Give me dead presidents and I give you a good show So I'm not Marilyn Monroe I'm Marilyn Monhoe Clog of spit on the dick now come dog this pussy out And eat these Kibbles n' Bits This right here is for all the lovers If that's yo man don't let him suffer Do it and don't hide under the covers Show that ninja you the best dick sucker Let me taste that dick on my breath Let me smell that dick on my breath After I sucked it and did it best it gave me bad breath I need some Winterfresh Cause I'm the best best best best best dick sucker Best best best best best dick sucker Best best best best best dick sucker Best best best best best dick sucker Practice sucking dick with a tampon fucking a amazon Just to shop on Amazon for some Revlon Wait lets finish it I like to cut straight into this I play with my pussy it make noise that's a instrument When I gag I need a rag right by me Don't put your hands in my weave ni**a you ain't go to guide me I'm a handle my business that way I say I never should of Pussy smell so good its snatching him out a booger And if the dick taste sour tell him hop in the shower Before I wet that dick up like I'm watering May flowers Cock so good I might just cry Suck it from the back when I'm feeling shy My Taco Bell stay moist its never dry Suck the dick real slow no SSI Make it where I can't stand up or take a walk Sperm all over the sheets tell the maid its my fault Got him trying to throw the rice and show me off Cause I dipped that n***a dick in some soy sauce Category:Songs Category:2016 Category:S.T.D